


Нахалам попутный ветер не нужен

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если случайная встреча дает начало целой истории, может, она не такая уж случайная?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нахалам попутный ветер не нужен

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Кисе/все на mini OTP Wars Xtreme на Dairy.ru  
> Бета - Аурум

Королевский замок стоял на холме и издалека казался элегантным и торжественным, на фоне рассветного неба его высокие стройные башни чернели тонкими силуэтами, а по вечерам заходящее солнце окрашивало светлый камень в изысканный багрянец. Но чем ближе Кисе подлетал, тем меньше видел элегантности и больше — суровости. Замок был настоящей военной крепостью, окруженной высоченной стеной с бойницами и широкой площадкой для лучников.

— Нам бы такую стену в Канагаву, — пробормотал Кисе и пощекотал перья на холке грифона. — Как думаешь, Кайджо, королева согласится нам такую построить?

Кайджо фыркнула, что, видимо, означало «да конечно, размечтался». Кисе был с ней, в общем-то, согласен, но чем боги не шутят, вдруг у королевы сегодня особенно хорошее и щедрое настроение.

По огромной площади сновали люди — много людей, Кисе и в голову не приходило, что тут может быть такая толпа. Слуги разгружали бочки и мешки с телег, несколько стражников маршировали взад-вперед — то ли тренировались, то ли несли караул, сновали женщины с корзинками яблок и яиц. Только возле широкой лестницы, по бокам от которой стояли навытяжку два гвардейца, был пустой пятачок. Туда умница Кайджо и спланировала, не дожидаясь указаний. Кисе спешился и спросил у гвардейцев:

— Добрые люди, не подскажете, как пройти к королеве? У меня для нее послание.

Гвардеец справа моргнул и пошевелил усами, как принюхивающийся пес, гвардеец слева чуть покосился в сторону, лязгнул алебардой и снова выпрямился. Ни один ему не ответил.

На площади вообще стало очень тихо, и все смотрели на Кисе, будто первый раз видели гонца на грифоне. Где-то громко хлопнула дверь, послышались чеканные шаги, и на лестницу вышли еще пятеро гвардейцев. Лица у них были недовольные, кроме того, что шел впереди — он выглядел очень спокойным, и от этого становилось немного не по себе. Будто он шел исполнять уже вынесенный приговор.

— На площади может садиться только личный королевский гонец, — сказал он, сойдя с лестницы. Остальные четверо выстроились в линию за его спиной. — Разве тебе не объяснили это в гильдии?

— Я не из гильдии, — ответил Кисе. — У меня...

Гвардеец отступил на шаг и одним быстрым, едва заметным движением вытащил из ножен меч и приставил его к горлу Кисе.

— Кто ты такой и откуда у тебя грифон?

— Эй, полегче! — Кисе тоже отступил и придержал Кайджо, готовую уже взвиться и располосовать гвардейца — выпущенные когти царапнули брусчатку, и остальные гвардейцы тоже потянули мечи из ножен. — Тише, девочка, тише. Я гонец из Канагавы, а грифона я нашел в лесу.

— Что ты сделал с хозяином этого грифона? — не унимался тот. До чего же недоверчивые люди в замке, только и знают, что мечами тыкать и обвинять в чем попало.

— Не было у нее хозяина, она совсем маленькая из гнезда выпала, я ее подобрал и вырастил, — объяснил Кисе. — Мы десять лет уже вместе. Что вы к грифону прицепились, у меня послание к королеве!

Осторожно, тыльной стороной ладони Кисе отвел меч от своего горла. Помедлив, гвардеец опустил руку, но меч в ножны все-таки не убрал.

— Что за срочность в твоем послании, раз ты посмел приземлиться у парадной лестницы?

— Парадной? О. — Так вот из-за чего такой переполох. Но больше приземляться было негде, Кисе не виноват, что в замке так плохо с посадочными площадками. — Извините тогда. Но на мою деревню напали гоблины, и нам очень нужна помощь королевы.

Позади кто-то фыркнул и заржал, торговка с корзинкой яблок, наблюдавшая за разговором с приоткрытым ртом, прижала к губам ладонь и отвернулась. Плечи у нее затряслись от смеха. Гвардеец поднял бровь. А может, обе — из-за длинной челки не было видно.

— Капитан, чего мы с ним возимся? — спросил у него высоченный гвардеец с раскосыми глазами. — Может, арестуем уже?

Это еще и капитан какой-то. На парадной лестнице королевского замка. Кисе сегодня самый удачливый идиот королевства — если не посадят в темницу, уже к вечеру он будет в Канагаве с армией, которая выбьет из деревни осточертевших гоблинов. А если посадят... Ну, стражники об этом точно пожалеют.

— За невежество не сажают в темницу, — капитан улыбнулся и протянул руку. — Давай свое послание, передам его королеве.

Кисе потянулся за пазуху за свитком, но остановился. Этот капитан с поистине королевской щедростью нахамил ему и даже, кажется, этого не понял. А послание наверняка выкинет в первый попавшийся камин и завтра о нем не вспомнит.

— Я должен передать ответ королевы старосте.

— Боюсь, тебе придется долго ждать, — капитан развел руками. — Королева, понимаешь ли, занята государственными делами, которые важнее одной деревни.

— Эту деревню, — Кисе шагнул к капитану и посмотрел на него сверху вниз, — гоблины разоряли уже дюжину раз, а вчера сравняли с землей треть домов. Пока королева тут занимается своими делами, ее подданные лишаются крова и пищи! За что мы платим налоги?

Последнюю фразу подсказал ушлый трактирщик и, провожая Кисе, несколько раз требовал ее повторить, потому что именно она должна была стать решающей, если возникнет спор. И судя по всему, он был прав — капитан задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу и спросил:

— Канагава — это же совсем близко?

— Да, полдня верхом по земле, — подтвердил Кисе.

— Ну пойдем, провожу тебя к королеве.

Гвардейцы стояли как вкопанные, когда капитан прошел между ними вверх по лестнице. Кисе двинулся было за ним, но Кайджо пихнула его головой.

— Капитан! — позвал Кисе. — А кто присмотрит за моим грифоном?

— Ах, да. Лю, отведи грифона в стойло, пусть его накормят.

— Ее, — уточнил Кисе.

— Ее, — повторил капитан и улыбнулся. — Она моих людей не заклюет?

— Кайджо хорошо воспитана, — ответил Кисе, вложив в слова всю свою уверенность. Может, даже немного переборщил — капитан опять вздернул бровь. Потом нагнулся к Кайджо и прошептал на всякий случай: — Будь хорошей девочкой, ладно?

Перед отлетом он как смог объяснил ей, что королевский замок — не привычная деревня, и там не поймут, если она будет ходить по улицам, распихивая людей и телеги и пугая кур. В деревне тоже это не очень понимали, но хотя бы смирились и не пытались каждый раз выпороть обоих, как в детстве, только староста очень ругался.

Кисе смотрел, как уходящая с гвардейцем Кайджо пытается незаметно хлестнуть его хвостом по ногам, и надеялся, что они закончат этот день не в темнице.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил капитан, когда Кисе догнал его на лестнице.

— Кисе Рета из Канагавы. — Кисе попытался поклониться на ходу, но капитан на него не смотрел — похоже, придворные церемонии его сейчас не очень-то волновали. — А вас?

— Химуро Тацуя, капитан королевской стражи. У вас в деревне все такие наглые, Рета?

Скорее, его вообще не волновали никакие церемонии.

— Нет, только я, трактирщик и староста, — ответил Кисе. — А почему ты решил отвести меня к королеве, а не арестовать, капитан Тацуя?

Тот покосился на Кисе и одобрительно хмыкнул, а потом посерьезнел, даже помрачнел немного.

— Частые набеги гоблинов так близко к замку — тревожный признак. Как бы войны с ними не случилось, как при прабабке королевы. Почему вы раньше не сообщили?

— Да как-то сами справлялись, — Кисе пожал плечами. — Гоблины набегут, мы их отпи... поколотим, вышвырнем за околицу, репу заново посадим. А тут совсем нас замучили, не успеваем репу сажать. На днях картошку посадили, так они всю вчера выкопали и что не утащили с собой, понадкусывали и растоптали. Сеновалы подожгли, коров распугали, трактир и вовсе по бревнышку разнесли. Сил уже нет все заново отстраивать. Да и средств.

Они шли по широкому пустому коридору, их шаги гулко разносились в воздухе и тяжелыми волнами ударялись в каменные стены. В таком месте, наверное, невозможно спать, если мимо твоей двери то и дело проходят стражники.

Тацуя остановился у двери с королевским гербом и придержал Кисе за плечо.

— Я передам Ее Величеству твое послание и все, что ты сказал, и потом, если понадобится, позову тебя. Подожди пока тут.

— Я надеюсь, за дверью действительно королева, а не камин для ненужных посланий, — буркнул Кисе.

— И только я подумал, что ты мне доверяешь... — улыбнулся Тацуя и скользнул за тяжелую дверь, оставив Кисе в полном недоумении.

Он встал поближе к двери — насколько вообще возможно, чтобы совсем уж открыто не прислоняться ухом к щели — и попытался подслушать, о чем там говорят. Двери в замке были добротные и закрывались плотно, он ничего не слышал, пока не раздался крик:

— Почему раньше не сказали?!

Говорили, что королева сурова нравом и тяжела на руку, что ее побаивается не только челядь в замке, но и генералы. А еще — что характером она пошла в папеньку, который, убедившись, что любимая дочь может не только управлять королевством, но и в одиночку разогнать вражескую армию, оставил ей трон и удалился в приграничный замок, где тренировал новобранцев для армии. Вот про голос ее ничего не говорили, не иначе потому, что это было секретное оружие, которым королева Рико Первая пользовалась только в самых отчаянных случаях.

За что только капитана своей стражи оглушила, непонятно. Гонцов же не убивают — это еще в позапрошлом веке в своде королевских законов записали.

Кисе отвалился от двери и потер ухо. Королева продолжала бушевать, но слова он разобрать уже не мог — слишком звенело в голове от первой ударной волны.

Вскоре мимо него протиснулся запыхавшийся юнец в бархатном берете с огромным пером, которое щекотно мазнуло Кисе по носу. Он зажмурился и не разглядел, что происходит за приоткрывшейся дверью.

Юнец выскочил обратно через несколько минут, а вслед за ним вышел Тацуя. Аккуратно прикрыл дверь, потряс головой и растер уши.

— Ее Величество очень расстроена происшествиями в Канагаве, — сказал он.

— Я слышал, — ответил Кисе.

— Ну, ничего удивительного. Курьер вон сам прибежал, без вызова. А что еще ты слышал?

— Ничего. — Кисе скривился и опять потер ухо. — И что Ее Величество решила? Сама гоблинов того? Не выходя из замка.

— Ситуация еще не настолько плоха, чтобы она сама вмешивалась. Держи ответ старосте, — Тацуя отдал свиток, запечатанный еще теплым сургучом с королевским гербом. — Сейчас вызовут генерала Кагами с войском, они разберутся с гоблинами.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал Кисе. — Тогда я, наверное, к Кайджо пойду. Где у вас тут стойла?

— К Кайджо ты еще успеешь, — сказал Тацуя, подхватил его под руку и потащил куда-то по коридору. — Сначала тебе надо пообедать. Генерал Кагами голодных не привечает.

Они пришли в просторную комнату с длинным столом посередине, за которым сидели несколько гвардейцев. Тацуя дернул язычок висящего на стене колокольчика, пошептался с прибежавшим мальчишкой, и через несколько минут тот принес две тарелки горячего рагу и две кружки эля. Кисе так проголодался, что даже не стал спрашивать, с чего вдруг о нем заботится капитан королевской стражи. Ну не отравит же он его, в самом деле.

Тацуя дождался, пока Кисе доест, и спросил:

— Рета, а ты не думал вступить в гильдию гонцов? Там такие нахальные как раз нужны, а с грифоном ты наверняка управляешься получше многих, раз вы выросли вместе.

— Знаешь, капитан Тацуя, твоя память на детали немножко пугает. — Кисе подцепил из миски последний последний кусок мяса и запил его элем. — Думал, но все как-то не до гильдии было. То репу сажать, то гоблины, то коровник заново отстраивать, то гоблины. Ну, знаешь, повседневные деревенские заботы.

— А теперь, когда Канагаву будет защищать королевская армия, подумаешь?

— А тебе-то какая забота?

— Ты интересный, — ответил Тацуя и загородился кружкой. Кисе так и не смог понять — шутит он или нет, и что это вообще значит. — Ну, пойдем, Тайга там, наверное, уже всех собрал.

На площади пара десятков гвардейцев бряцали алебардами и поправляли перевязи с ножнами. За ними наблюдал высокий и хмурый человек, такой суровый, что не оставалось никаких сомнений — это и есть генерал Кагами. Увидев Кисе и Тацую, он расплылся в широкой мальчишеской улыбке и замахал рукой.

— Эй, Тацуя, айда с нами гоблинов бить!

— Прости, Тайга, не в этот раз, — ответил Тацуя. — Мне в замке за порядком следить надо.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, — сказал Кагами. Видно было, что он немного расстроился. — Это, что ли, ваш не клейменный гонец?

— Это наш будущий гонец без клейма, — ответил Тацуя. — Твоего грифона сейчас приведут, Рета.

— Он всегда так уверенно говорит за других? — спросил Кисе у Кагами.

— Бывает, — ухмыльнулся тот. — И он часто прав.

— А клеймо...

— Ставят только коровам и овцам, — сказал Тацуя. — Гонцам выдают амулеты, чтобы следить за ними.

— Час от часу не легче, — вздохнул Кисе. Служба королевским гонцом его давно манила, но подробности не очень вдохновляли. Приземляться где удобно нельзя, еще и следят постоянно — беспросветная служба и никакой личной жизни. Хотя кормят неплохо.

— Очень полезная штука, когда нужно вызвать подмогу, — сказал Кагами и распахнул куртку, показывая приколотый к изнанке огненно-красный камень. — Не будут за тобой подглядывать, чего ты, нашему магу и без того забот хватает. Да и не такой он человек.

Слуги привели Кайджо. Кисе оглядел их на всякий случай — царапин на парнях не было, да и испуганными они не выглядели. А вот у Кайджо морда была очень самодовольная. Кисе потрепал ее по холке и прошептал уголком рта:

— И что ты натворила, негодяйка?

Кайджо ткнулась ему в подмышку и заурчала. В лучшем случае, подкопала несущую балку стойла, понял Кисе. Кайджо не жаловала незнакомые места, особенно когда приходилось оставаться там без хозяина.

— Твой грифон как, не против пешей прогулки? — спросил Кагами. — А то нашим лошадям за ним не угнаться.

— Кайджо любит гулять. — Кайджо хлестнула Кисе хвостом под коленями. — Любишь. И у нас серьезное дело, ты же знаешь.

Пока Кисе подправлял седло на Кайджо, к ним подошел Тацуя.

— Жду тебя завтра с докладом от Тайги. И если будешь готов, организуем вступление в гильдию гонцов.

— Ты что-то очень торопишься навесить на меня значок гильдии, капитан Тацуя, — заметил Кисе. — Почему бы тебе не сказать прямо, чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты законно работал и получал жалованье, — засмеялся Тацуя. — Пока с окраин Канагавы не выкурят гоблинов, тебе придется часто передавать послания. Ты же единственный владелец грифона в деревне?

Кисе был единственным не только в Канагаве, но и на ближайшие миль пятьдесят, если не считать королевских гонцов. Что делалось дальше пятидесяти миль от Канагавы, он знал только из рассказов путников, останавливающихся в трактире, а про грифонов они не говорили. Чаще — про набеги нечисти и подвиги королевских генералов. Особенно красочные байки рассказывали про генерала Аомине, охранявшего западную границу: он и великанов одним ударом кулака валил, и гарпий сбивал на лету своим храпом. Путники утверждали, что все — чистая правда, кто-то из них даже своими глазами видел проломленный череп великана, из которого в местной таверне сделали стойло.

— Ну да, — ответил Кисе. — И один из лучших в королевстве! Никогда не слышал о гонце, который сам вырастил своего грифона.

— Я тоже. Поэтому ты можешь стать лучшим в гильдии.

Тацуя хлопнул его по плечу и, не оборачиваясь, взбежал по лестнице. Кисе постоял, поглаживая перья на затылке Кайджо, пока гвардейцы усаживались в седла и ровняли строй, потом вышел вперед и встал рядом с Кагами.

Кисе ненавидел передвигаться по земле — долго, муторно, пыль лезла в глаза, забивала рот, покрывала одежду, постоянно хотелось пить, есть, спать, в кустики — что угодно, только бы не отбивать больше себе задницу о седло, пока однообразные леса и поля медленно проплывают мимо. Очень медленно. Когда Кисе приходилось ездить верхом или на телеге, ему казалось, что он состарится, прежде чем доедет куда нужно. Проще было идти пешком — он хотя бы двигался, а не торчал бесполезным кулем в седле. То ли дело летать — ветер бил в лицо, сдирая все мысли, все заботы, облака путались в волосах, оставляя на память росу на кончиках прядей. Кайджо могла обогнать ветер, они играли в прятки с грозой и обманывали смерчи, уводя их вдаль от посевов. В небе была свобода, а на земле...

А на земле была пыль. Узкие дорогие, где теснились телеги и всадники, пешие путники на обочинах и медленно ползущее время.

Путешествовать с королевской гвардией оказалось весело. Кагами был не дурак поговорить и с удовольствием опровергал все байки, что Кисе слышал в трактире.

— Гарпий? Храпом? — заржал он. — Копьем — было дело, двух сразу нанизывал, а храпом он разве что впечатлительную молочницу поразит. А великаны не такие уж огромные, стойло из черепа точно не сделаешь.

— Но дырка-то в черепе была? — спросил Кисе. Ему правда надо было знать.

— Ну, была, — замялся Кагами. — Только я не кулаком, а того... булавой всего лишь.

Кисе переваривал это почти до самой Канагавы. Ладно что он едет рядом с героем, завалившим великана, но вот что великаны всего-то в два раза выше человека — это был серьезный удар. Он мог бы разрушить все детские мечты Кисе стать победителем великанов, если бы они сами не развалились, когда он нашел Кайджо. С тех пор он мечтал только о небе.

Деревня встретила их мрачным перестуком молотков. Трактирщик слонялся вокруг пятачка, где пару дней назад был трактир, и прикладывал к оставшимся от стен бревнам веревочку, бормоча себе под нос. За старостой слетала Кайджо и притащила его, подталкивая сзади клювом.

— Кисе, да угомони ты своего зверя! — Касамацу старался идти ровно, но Кайджо было нужно, чтобы он шел быстро. — Ты ответ привез? О. Вижу, привез.

Гвардейцы выстроились перед ним, словно приносили присягу королеве. Даже трактирщик спрятал свою веревочку и с интересом на них уставился.

Кисе сдал Кагами на руки Касамацу, или наоборот — короче, познакомил их, отдал послание от королевы и увел Кайджо прогуляться. Не дай боги еще попасть под разборки, кто кому чего должен, староста в этих вопросах бывал хуже трактирщика. Или его могли попытаться устроить добровольцем в армию в который уже раз, и теперь ведь Кагами мог согласиться. А Кисе с детства готовился стать королевским гонцом и до сих пор почти не передумал.

* * *

— На сегодня урок закончен, к следующему уроку выучите пассивный залог.

Кисе проснулся то ли от громкого голоса учителя, то ли от скрежета стульев по полу. Одноклассники уже расходились, когда он наконец отлепил щеку от учебника.

Точно, сегодня же первым уроком английский, и Кисе спокойно его проспал, потому что Морияма обещал объяснить тему, если будет непонятно из учебника. Вчерашняя фотосессия начиналась в несусветную рань, даже скорее ночью, а вечером они тренировались до темноты. У Кисе просто не было выхода, кроме как доспать на уроке.

Наверное, потому ему и приснилась эта фэнтезийная хрень. Таких приходов без причины не бывает. Во всем мог быть виноват кофейный автомат в агентстве — многие жаловались на странный вкус кофе, — но Кисе не подходил к нему с тех пор, как вместо мокаччино в его стаканчике оказался овощной бульон. Но вчера ему принесли откровенно дерьмовый кофе, Кисе еще подумал, что специально, чтобы он проснулся. Теперь же он склонялся к версии, что притащили просто первое, что попалось под руку — как раз из того подозрительного автомата.

Пока что это было лучшее объяснение сна, что Кисе смог придумать, пока запихивал в сумку учебник английского и бежал на следующий урок. И все бы ничего, даже грифон по имени Кайджо его не сильно удивлял, но вот что в его сне делал Химуро Тацуя? Они ведь даже не были знакомы, Кисе видел его только на матче Сейрин с Йосен.

Как в один урок уместился целый день жизни во сне, Кисе уже не задумывался — и не такое снилось, как-то во время химии он умудрился захватить Марс, проиграть его в пачинко разумным фасолинам из туманности Андромеды и отбить обратно. Но Химуро Тацуя не разумная фасолина, его так просто не придумаешь, и во сне он казался совсем настоящим. Настолько настоящим, что дрожь пробивала при одном воспоминании. Как будто Кисе точно знал, что он ответит, как улыбнется и как посмотрит. И как прожигает его взгляд искоса, из-под челки — словно уголек по коже прокатился.

Кисе встряхнулся и постарался выкинуть глупый сон из головы. Завтра выходной, а после уроков он поедет играть в стритбол, и там Аомине с Кагами точно выбьют все посторонние мысли. После таких игр всегда в голове было только две мысли: как добраться домой и не сдохнуть и как бы поскорее сыграть еще раз.

Только вот сегодня все пошло не так. На игру вместе с Кагами пришел не только Куроко, как обычно, но и Химуро.

— Это мой старший брат, — грозно объявил Кагами, будто кто-то собирался оспаривать их сомнительное родство и еще более сомнительные кольца. — Тацуя, ты вроде всех тут знаешь?

— Вроде да, — ответил тот и шагнул сразу к Кисе. — Привет, Рета.

Кисе всего передернуло как от морозного ветра, и в то же время ему стало нестерпимо жарко. Химуро, кажется, тоже было не по себе — на бледных щеках выступил румянец, не закрытое волосами ухо так и полыхало.

— Ох, простите, — сказал Химуро, опуская протянутую руку. — Никак не избавлюсь от гайдзинских привычек.

Кисе все-таки подхватил его ладонь и крепко сжал.

— Привет, Химуро-кун. Добро пожаловать на игру.

Рукопожатие ощущалось таким знакомым. Кисе не хотел разжимать пальцы, но Химуро сам отдернул руку и улыбнулся вежливо и механически, как модель.

— Я тоже рад, Кисе-кун.

Что-то было не так с этим старшим братом. И с Кисе тоже что-то было не так, он то и дело ловил себя на том, что пытается назвать его Тацуей. Один раз он даже крикнул: «Капитан!» — и Химуро обернулся и поймал его пас. Кагами засмеялся:

— Вот видишь, все понимают, что ты будешь отличным капитаном!

Только потом, после игры, уже сидя в «Маджи-Бургер», они все узнали, что Химуро — новый капитан Йосен. Он делал вид, что ужасно стесняется их поздравлений, и очень гордился собой. И Кисе почему-то было очень приятно, что Химуро стал капитаном. Как будто само это слово должно быть написано рядом с его именем, и Кисе первый это открыл.

Несусветная глупость. Но чертовски приятная.

Играл он тоже чертовски хорошо. Не такой быстрый, как Поколение Чудес, не такой ловкий и не такой чудесный, он устроил им настоящее представление на площадке. Кисе так и не смог скопировать его миражный бросок, ему оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, но силы уже подходили к концу. Кагами раздувался от гордости, будто доставил им из Лапландии лучший на свете подарок от Санты.

Химуро и был лучшим подарком. Давно им всем не приходилось играть с незнакомым хорошим противником, и давно Кисе не чувствовал такого освежающего удивления. Это бодрило лучше прохладного ветра, когда перехватываешь поток на лету.

Хотя откуда у Кисе такие сравнения, он же никогда не летал.

* * *

Королевство Сейрин было огромным — за день не облететь. Кайджо очень нравилась эта новая свобода, она готова была лететь двое суток, а то и больше, чтобы замкнуть круг границы.

Кисе не разделял ее рвения. В конце концов, он был не таким выносливым, как грифон, и ему нужно было хоть иногда спать. Кайджо в полете забывала обо всем, Кисе — почти обо всем, пока желудок не начинало сводить.

— Детка, нам домой надо, помнишь? — прокричал он ей в ухо. — В Канагаву, не в замок.

В замке Кайджо нравилось. Там были теплые стойла, выстланные несколькими слоями мягкого сена, много вкусной еды, слуги, которых можно пугать, и соседи-грифоны, у которых можно воровать еду. Все, что нужно молодому грифону-засранцу. В замке ее побаивались и считали придурковатой, а Кайджо задирала клюв и предоставляла хозяину разбираться со всем, что натворила.

А в Канагаве к ним относились по-прежнему, несмотря на значок гильдии гонцов на лацкане куртки Кисе и форменный ошейник на Кайджо. Гонять кур ей так и не позволяли, а староста все еще пытался заставить Кисе работать на восстановлении разоренных посевов.

Поэтому они брались за любую работу, летали в самые глухие места, от посланий в которые воротили нос остальные королевские гонцы. Но чаще всего им приходилось доставлять послания из Канагавы в замок и обратно — гоблины так и не угомонились, несмотря на старания Кагами и его лучших воинов.

— Давай-давай, детка, снижайся, нас староста ждет! — крикнул Кисе, когда внизу показалась Канагава.

Кайджо фыркнула и зашла на сужающуюся спираль. Старосту она уважала — в основном, за то, что он не пугался, когда она выпрыгивала из-за угла. еще она уважала трактирщика — другого выбора просто не было, его можно было уважать или ненавидеть, а нанимать ассасинов в Канагаве как-то не было принято.

С тех пор, как королева взяла Канагаву под свою опеку, они перестали спускать все деньги на восстановление домов и посевов. Гоблины разоряли деревню даже с большим энтузиазмом, но проблем стало меньше. И дома отстраивались быстрее.

И все благодаря Ее Величеству, а если смотреть глубже — благодаря Кисе, который очаровал весь королевский замок, особенно стражу и кухарок. Про очарованную стражу постоянно напоминал Кагами, который чуть ли не разбил в Канагаве постоянный лагерь из-за соседства с очень наглыми и ненасытными гоблинами. А про кухарок Тацуя рассказывал каждый раз, как видел Кисе в замке — то есть через день.

Возле трактира Касамацу вчитывался в длинный пергамент. Имаеши подглядывал ему через плечо и то и дело на что-то указывал. Кайджо аккуратно приземлилась поблизости и тоже подошла посмотреть, что они там обсуждают.

— Так, потоптано полей с картошкой — три, — зачитал Касамацу и отпихнул любопытный клюв Кайджо. — Уйди, животное.

— Вот этого слова я точно не заслужил, — сказал Имаеши. — Четыре.

— Что? — Касамацу заморгал и обернулся. — Чего четыре?

— Поля. С картошкой.

Касамацу вновь просмотрел пергамент.

— Да нет, три же, вот у меня все записано.

— Четыре. У меня за трактиром было, пока эти не прибежали.

— Да? — Касамацу почесал в затылке и взял протянутое Имаеши перо. — Ну ладно, поправлю. Дальше — пять сараев с инструментами.

— Шесть. Шесть сараев.

— А шестой чей?

— У меня за трактиром был.

— Так это же сортир! — возмутился Касамацу и ткнул пером в пергамент. — Вот у меня записано восемь сортиров, твой я учел.

— Но я в нем инструменты хранил! Лопату.

— Лопату.

— И грабли.

— Грабли-то тебе в сортире нахрена?

— А к лопате в сортире у тебя вопросов, значит, нет. — Имаеши полюбовался ошарашенным лицом Касамацу и сказал: — Это был сарай, совмещенный с сортиром. Земли-то у меня немного, негде отдельный сарай ставить.

— А поле картофельное?

— Там картошка. Была, пока эти не прибежали. Староста, ну что ты жадничаешь, будто сам за все платишь? Придут завтра работники из замка, поставят мне сортир без сарая, а где я буду лопату с граблями хранить?

— В сенях.

— Ты же первый на них наступишь, когда в трактир придешь. Давай, отец народов, пиши шестой сарай, заботься о нас.

Касамацу скрипнул зубами и поправил цифру. Спорить с Имаеши было тяжело и небезопасно для здоровья — голова потом очень болела.

— Так, что там дальше... Сеновал — два. — Касамацу покосился на Имаеши, но тот молчал. — Ставни резные — четыре пары.

— Восемь.

— Сколько?! — взвился Касамацу. — Да у тебя столько окон нет!

— Ну вот откуда ты знаешь, ты же трактир мой и не разглядывал толком, — голос у Имаеши был такой обиженный, словно он несколько раз приглашал Касамацу полюбоваться трактиром, а тот все время отказывался.

— Дай угадаю — они у тебя все за трактиром.

— И одно в сарае.

— Было, пока эти не прибежали.

— Вот видишь, ты сам все знаешь. Зачем споришь тогда?

Пришлось ждать не меньше часа, пока Касамацу перепроверит список, внесет под диктовку Имаеши поправки и перепишет все начисто. В результате курятников точно получилось на два больше, чем помнил Кисе, да и колодец испортили только один, а не три, один из которых, конечно, тоже был у Имаеши за трактиром.

— Ты допиши еще, что за ставни я деньгами возьму, — сказал Имаеши, когда Касамацу заканчивал переписывать, сидя за столом в трактире. — Я мастера хорошего знаю, он крепкие делает, на века. Придется, конечно, доплатить из своего кармана...

— Главное, в сортире покрепче сделай, без щелей, — проворчал Касамацу. — Чтобы грабли не простудились. До чего же ты жадная скотина.

— Я не жадный, я предусмотрительный, — Имаеши очень убедительно надулся. — Сейчас сделаем все покрепче, а потом эти поломать не смогут.

— А давай мы попросим твой трактир каменной стеной обнести? Без ворот, — предложил Касамацу. — Все самое ценное в деревне все равно у тебя за трактиром, так его, значит, и надо сильнее всего охранять.

— Сарказм — не твой конек, — отрезал Имаеши и быстро скрутил пергамент в трубку. — Запечатывай давай, а то гонец у тебя уже извелся.

Кисе сунул свиток за пазуху и поспешил убраться с поля боя — вмешиваться в разборки Касамацу с Имаеши было едва ли не опаснее, чем в одиночку выходить против толпы гоблинов.

В замке он отдал отчет о нанесенном гоблинами ущербе советнице королевы Момои и побежал искать Тацую — тот еще вчера передал со слугой просьбу зайти к немупосле возвращения из Канагавы. Не хотелось оказаться рядом с Момои, когда она заинтересуется, почему предыдущий отчет об ущербе был раза в два скромнее. Впрочем, последний набег гоблинов и впрямь был очень разрушительным, они будто мстили за что-то и не пощадили ни единого двора. — хоть пару грядок, но вытоптали.

Встретившийся Лю Вей сказал, что Тацуя просил отправить Кисе к нему в комнаты, если его кто-нибудь встретит. Кисе не очень хорошо представлял, где это, а объяснения Лю Вея не очень помогли сориентироваться в лабиринтах замковых коридоров. Пришлось отловить мальчишку-слугу, и тот проводил Кисе до нужной двери.

Кисе ввалился внутрь, забыв постучаться, и вдохнул запах жареного мяса. Желудок тут же свело — он с самого утра не ел, зараза трактирщик и куска хлеба не дал, пока Кисе ждал послание для королевы. Сказал, что гоблины его и так разорили, не хватало еще кормить гонцов на королевском довольствии.

— Ты немного рано, Рета, еще не все готово, — сказал Тацуя. — Но я сейчас быстро что-нибудь соображу.

На нем не было привычного мундира — обычная черная рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами и фартук.

Кисе моргнул. Тацуя в фартуке взял длинный нож и проткнул кожу жарящегося на вертеле в камине поросенка.

— Придется еще подождать, — задумчиво сказал он, изучив кончик лезвия. — Обойдемся пока легкими закусками.

Кисе уселся за стол, уставленный тарелками, накрытыми полотенцами, и заглянул в одну — там лежал целый круг молодого сыра. От тарелки рядом тянуло теплым запахом свежего хлеба.

— Тацуя, это все что значит?

— Я подумал, что надо бы отметить твое вступление в гильдию гонцов, — ответил тот, открывая бутылку вина.

— Я в гильдии уже почти два месяца, Канагаву целиком успели перестроить.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — Тацуя протянул Кисе бокал. — Я просто не придумал другого повода позвать тебя на ужин.

— Поросенок сгодился бы. — Кисе глянул на камин и сглотнул слюну. — Не знал, что ты готовишь.

— Только для самых дорогих гостей.

Пока ждали поросенка, Тацуя расспрашивал, как дела в Канагаве. Подробности стычек с гоблинами он знал от Кагами даже получше, чем Кисе — военные не давали жителям деревни вмешиваться и разбирались сами. Жаль только, не всегда успевали разогнать гоблинов до того, как они натворят что-нибудь по-настоящему серьезное.

— Тайга говорит, последний раз гоблины будто знали, что в деревне осталась только треть гарнизона, а ты улетел по заданию и не мог быстро передать послание в замок, — сказал Тацуя.

— Проследить за деревней не так уж и сложно, — ответил Кисе. — Но это все равно странно. По соседству полно богатых деревень, но их не разоряют. Может, они у нас что-нибудь ищут?

— А у вас есть, что искать? Сокровища какие-нибудь, старые клады?

— У Имаеши за трактиром полно разной фигни, не удивлюсь, если там есть и капище какого-нибудь бога наглости.

— Ну, это бы все объяснило, — усмехнулся Тацуя.

Поросенок был божественным, Тацуя в фартуке — очаровательно домашним, будто он вместе с мундиром снял и свою служебную серьезность. Он расспросил Кисе о его деревне, о Кайджо и сам рассказал, как они с Кагами детьми мечтали стать героями и победить всех врагов королевства.

— Вот про Тайгу уже легенды рассказывают. Да и я неплохо устроился.

— Завидуешь ему? — спросил Кисе.

— Раньше завидовал, — признался Тацуя. — А потом понял, что и на своем месте могу много чего добиться.

— Ага, про тебя тоже легенды рассказывают. Особенно горничные стараются.

Кисе припомнил самые пошлые истории, подслушанные в замковых закоулках. Тацуя хохотал в голос, особенно ему понравилась байка про волшебную родинку — каждый, кто ее увидит, обязательно в него влюбится. По всему выходило, что шансов уберечься не было ни у кого.

— Спасибо, а то мои парни давно ничего нового не рассказывали. Кажется, горничные прознали, что они мне все доносят, и стерегутся при них сплетничать.

Они засиделись до глубокой ночи. Кисе и подумать не мог, что с Тацуей так легко болтать обо всем на свете.

* * *

Кисе проснулся от треньканья телефона, подорвался, решив, что звонит будильник, и только глянув на экран, увидел, что пришло сообщение.

«Сегодня утро доброе или не очень?» — спрашивал Тацуя.

До звонка будильника оставалось всего семь минут, и утро скорее было добрым. Проснуться от сообщения Тацуи точно приятнее, чем от звонка будильника.

«Доброе, — написал Кисе в ответ. — А у тебя?»

Пока он собирался и завтракал, они с Тацуей успели поделиться планами на день, обсудить, под какую мелодию лучше просыпаться, и пожаловаться, что выходные на этой неделе не светят из-за предстоящих на следующей неделе тестов.

Одно только Кисе ему не рассказал, хотя то и дело начинал набирать слова, но тут же их стирал.

Что ему опять приснился тот мир, где Кисе был королевским гонцом, а Тацуя — капитаном королевской стражи.

Кисе и раньше снились сны с продолжением, только он плохо их помнил, и ощущение было скорее сродни дежавю. А эти сны он помнил так, будто все произошло с ним на самом деле.

И что самое интересное — там он тоже сблизился с Тацуей.

Здесь у них это произошло как-то случайно. Два месяца назад после стритбола они обменялись адресами почты просто так, вроде как оформили знакомство. Потом Кисе включил Тацую в рассылку, отправляя разные смешные картинки, тот в ответ тоже что-то прислал, и они разговорились.

Оказалось, у них немало общих тем, да и просто поболтать ни о чем с Тацуей было интересно. И теперь каждый день у них начинался с вопроса, доброе ли сегодня утро. Это здорово поднимало настроение.

Называть друг друга по именам они начали еще месяц назад, когда Тацуя признался, что постоянно пытается назвать Кисе Ретой, потом стирает и пишет «Кисе-кун». Кисе предложил перестать маяться ерундой и сам первый назвал его Тацуей в том же сообщении.

А во сне они сразу начали называть друг друга по именам. Но там вообще все казалось проще, как в сказке.

Наверное, тому королевскому гонцу проще было бы и написать Тацуе, как хочется его увидеть и услышать его голос, а не только читать иероглифы на экране телефона.

* * *

— Давай быстрее, девочка, надо привести подмогу, пока трактир не развалили, Имаеши ведь нам жизни не даст.

Кисе похлопал Кайджо по загривку и чуть стиснул коленями бока, чтобы не съехать вместе с седлом, когда она наберет скорость. Понукать ее не требовалось, Кайджо и так все прекрасно понимала. Она крикнула, ветер подхватил клекот и унес далеко назад, вниз, к земле.

Гоблины сегодня были особенно яростны. Завалились в деревню с утра, кажется, всем племенем, даже какая-то мелочь пришла и принялась бросаться камнями в коров и женщин у колодца. Гарнизон из десяти человек просто не справлялся с таким наплывом, хотя Кагами один стоил пятерых. Но он не мог быть одновременно на разных концах деревни, а гоблины вдруг проявили способности к стратегии и зашли с нескольких сторон.

Может, они и правда что-то искали, но Кисе с Кагами опросили всю деревню, и никто не слышал ни о древних кладах, ни о припрятанных соседями богатствах. Тацуя предположил, что они просто хотят заполучить землю Канагавы и пытаются выкурить с нее людей. Поймать какого-нибудь гоблина и допросить, что им надо, пока не удалось — ловкие твари выворачивались из-под рук, а в ответ на брошенные в драке вопросы только ругались на чем свет стоит. Королева требовала не убивать и не калечить гоблинов, чтобы местечковая свара не переросла в настоящую войну, как при ее прабабке. Кагами мрачно вздыхал и убирал подальше любимую булаву.

Но сегодня, кажется, булава ему все же понадобится — гоблины как с цепи сорвались. Парочка забралась в стойло Кайджо и пытались раздробить ей крылья дубинками. Кайджо, конечно, не далась и вместе с Кисе гнала их через половину деревни. У него от злости помутилось в голове, он едва не врезал Кагами, когда тот остановил его руку с кинжалом и напомнил, что гоблинов убивать нельзя.

Кисе и сейчас был все еще зол и думал, как бы уговорить королеву выселить это гоблинское племя на какую-нибудь пустошь. Куда угодно, только бы подальше от Канагавы.

Они еще не успели далеко отлететь от деревни, Кайджо постепенно набирала высоту, и за свистом ветра в ушах Кисе не сразу расслышал воинственные вопли. Внизу, по земле, за их тенью следовали четверо гоблинов, угрожающе потрясая на бегу дубинками.

— Кайджо, пугни этих идиотов! — крикнул Кисе.

Она заложила небольшой вираж и почти чиркнула высокого гоблина когтями по макушке. Тот пригнулся, потом сдернул с плеча лук и выстрелил.

Конечно, он не попал — Кайджо уже поднималась по спирали, стрела пролетела в ярде от ее хвоста. Кисе засмеялся и подставил лицо ветру — попасть в летящего грифона очень тяжело, не каждый лучник на это способен, особенно когда грифон набирает высоту.

Вдруг Кайджо дернулась, закричала и начала падать. Кисе вцепился в ее шею, ничего не понимая.

— Детка, что случилось?

Кайджо снова крикнула, слабо и очень жалобно. Ее кренило на бок, левое крыло повисло. Над перьями, начавшими уже темнеть от крови, торчал наконечник стрелы.

— Только не падай, девочка, только не падай, — уговаривал ее Кисе, прижавшись к холке всем телом и поглаживая под клювом — это всегда ее успокаивало. — Давай же, ты сильная, совсем чуть-чуть потерпи.

В голове было пусто от ужаса. Кто бы мог подумать, что среди гоблинов есть хорошие лучники, а он, дурак, сам уговорил ее подставиться под стрелу. Кайджо с трудом расправила раненное крыло и кое-как рулила правым, чтобы не упасть в рощицу, на деревья.

Она неуклюже приземлилась на опушке, Кисе тут же скатился со спины и осмотрел крыло. Толстая стрела попала между костей, рана выглядела не очень страшной. Но Кайджо было больно, она положила голову на плечо Кисе и тихо, жалобно заклекотала.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал Кисе, обняв ее, — все будет хорошо, королевский маг быстро тебя вылечит. Прости меня, детка.

 

Кайджо внезапно дернулась из его рук и подтолкнула здоровым крылом, заставляя развернуться. К ним бежали подбившие ее гоблины. Они радостно размахивали дубинками и вопили — видимо, надеялись на легкую добычу. Кисе потянул из ножен кинжал — теперь он точно кого-нибудь убьет, и даже Кагами не остановил бы его.

Четыре гоблина для них с Кайджо не были серьезными противниками. Даже с только одним здоровым крылом Кайджо была грозным бойцом, когтями она могла пропороть дюймовую доску. Кисе сразу же бросился на здоровяка-лучника, врезал ему под дых, сорвал с плеча лук и наступил на него. Дерево громко хрустнуло под сапогом, и следом здоровяк рухнул от тяжелой оплеухи Кайджо.

Трое гоблинов попытались их окружить, но их для этого было слишком мало, а все стратегические способности они, видимо, истратили на Канагаву. Кисе пугнул одного выпадом с кинжалом и уложил подсечкой, остальных Кайджо раскидала передними лапами.

Пока что они никого даже не поцарапали, даже лучник отделается синяками. Гоблины поднимались на ноги, но подставляться под новые удары не спешили — ходили под дуге, пытаясь подойти к Кайджо сзади. Они явно пытались их вымотать, дождаться, пока Кайджо истечет кровью и ослабнет от боли. Кисе прикрывал левое крыло, не давая гоблинам ударить по ране.

Они бы точно с ними справились — какие-то четыре гоблина, пусть и здоровые, не представляли опасности. Но к ним пришла подмога.

Стратегических способностей, оставленных в Канагаве, хватило, чтобы пригнать еще десяток гоблинов. Деревня была не так далеко, наверняка оттуда могли заметить, как упала Кайджо, и отправили поддержку, чтобы перехватить гонца.

Они их все-таки окружили. Кайджо пригнула голову и придвинулась вплотную к Кисе. У этих гоблинов не было луков, зато трое притащили мечи. Они и пошли в наступление первыми. Кайджо сшибла одного лапой, другому Кисе располосовал кинжалом грудь, третий отступил сам, пропуская гоблинов с дубинками.

Кинжал был слишком коротким, приходилось подходить к противникам совсем близко, и Кисе не успевал блокировать все удары. Реакция у него была лучше, чем у гоблинов, и по голове ему ни разу не попали, сколько ни целились. Но плечи исколотили до онемения и, кажется, сломали пару ребер. Дышать стало больно, на каждом вдохе грудь слева горела, словно в боку застрял раскаленный железный прут.

Руки поднимались все тяжелее, и уворачиваться он стал медленнее, но от раненного крыла Кайджо не отходил. Восемь гоблинов все еще стояли на ногах без видимой усталости. Или уже семеро? Нет, все же восемь, а может, и девять. Кисе не успевал следить за всеми.

И тут гоблины начали падать. Один свалился под лапы Кайджо, и она отпихнула его в сторону, еще один едва не зашиб Кисе. Он огляделся, опасаясь, что на них свалилась еще какая напасть, похуже гоблинов.

Это были гвардейцы из королевской стражи. В своих придворных мундирах на опушке рощицы они смотрелись, как декоративные статуэтки в конюшне, но дрались жестко и умело, как воины из королевской гвардии. Военную подготовку все проходили одинаковую — у прежнего короля, а он никому спуску не давал.

Вперед выскочил Тацуя, сбил ударом локтя в лицо подобравшегося к Кисе гоблина и спросил:

— Рета, ты ранен?

— Нет, Кайджо подстрелили.

Тацуя глянул на раненное крыло и нехорошо оскалился.

— Вот гады. Прикрывай ее, сейчас мы их уделаем.

Они мгновенно раскидали гоблинов, и те отступили в рощицу, охая и подволакивая ноги. Гнаться за ними не стали — всех сейчас интересовала только Кайджо. Она легла на истоптанную траву и ткнулась лбом в живот Кисе.

— Тацуя, нужно доставить ее быстрее в замок к магу, — Кисе почесал мягкие перья под клювом.

Тацуя подошел к ним, погладил Кайджо по голове и спросил, заглянув ей в глаза:

— Ты сможешь идти? Тут неблизко, но телегу мы будем ждать до вечера.

Кайджо тихо заклекотала и согласно опустила голову.

— Умница, — Тацуя наклонился и чмокнул ее в клюв. — Спасибо, что защищала Рету.

Кисе стало немного неловко от того, как они оба на него смотрели, а от взгляда Тацуи — еще и жарко. Казалось, будто его раздели, осмотрели и ощупали, пересчитав и осудив все синяки и ссадины. Кисе дернул воротник куртки и отвернулся посмотреть, что там делают гвардейцы.

Они уже распотрошили походные мешки и осматривали крыло Кайджо.

— Стрелу нельзя вытаскивать, — сказал Лю Вей, осторожно ощупывая бурые от крови перья. — Кровить начнет сильно. Просто подвяжем сейчас, чтобы не тревожить по дороге.

Тацуя кивнул ему и развернул Кисе к себе за плечи.

— Теперь ты. Где тебе досталось?

— Со мной все в порядке. — Кисе попытался вывернуться, но руки Тацуи держали крепко как тиски.

Беглого осмотра и слов Кисе ему явно было недостаточно — он сдернул куртку, пробежался пальцами по плечам, задрал рубашку, приложил ладонь к отбитому боку и хмыкнул.

— Ты мне соврал, — голос у него был тихий и очень-очень злой. — У тебя сломано ребро, а может, два.

Тацуя надавил ему на плечи, заставляя опуститься на траву, и вытащил из мешка полотняные бинты.

— А вы хорошо подготовились, — заметил Кисе. Внезапно захотелось болтать без умолку о чем угодно, хоть о погоде, только бы отвлечь Тацую, чтобы он перестал так жестко смотреть и сжимать губы в тонкую бескровную линию. — Как на побоище шли.

— Я же знал, что на тебя напали, — коротко ответил Тацуя.

— Как? А, маг сказал.

— Не маг.

Тацуя отвернул полу куртки и вытащил из внутреннего кармана желтый камень с золотистыми искрами. Точно такой же висел на шее у Кисе — парный талисман королевского гонца.

— Откуда он у тебя? — спросил Кисе и зачем-то взял у Тацуи талисман. Он был теплым, искры в центре закручивались по мягкой спирали. — Он же у мага должен быть, вместе с остальными.

— Я забрал, чтобы присматривать за тобой.

— Давно?

— Сразу же.

Кисе не знал, что ответить. За всеми королевскими гонцами присматривали маги, они сообщали, если с гонцом или грифоном что-нибудь случилось. Но его талисман оказался у капитана королевской стражи, которого по долгу службы должно интересовать только, в том ли месте приземлился грифон.

Тацуя смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Лицо у него было отрешенное, пустое, будто он вовсе ничего не чувствовал. Только глаза горели, по-прежнему злые.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Кисе, вложил талисман ему в ладонь и сжал ее. — Присматривай за нами, ладно?

— Только при одном условии. — Тацуя спрятал камень обратно в куртку. — Больше не ври, если ранен. Особенно мне. Снимай рубашку.

Кисе больше не сопротивлялся — толку-то, если Тацуя и так уже все понял. Он туго перетянул бинтами грудь, аккуратно заправил концы и напоследок провел ладонями по бокам.

— Ну вот, теперь переломы не сместятся, и ты не будешь кашлять кровью, когда мы доедем до замка.

Тацуя сосредоточенно поправлял края бинтов, зачем-то вытянул руку Кисе и осмотрел пустяковые ссадины, ощупал его голову и осмотрел пальцы — наверное, искал кровь, и ни разу не смотрел прямо в лицо, только скользил взглядом и тут же отводил глаза. И до Кисе вдруг дошло — да он же испугался. И всю эту бурную деятельность развел в основном для того, чтобы чем-то себя занять и не думать. Не бояться.

Кисе поймал его руки и сжал в своих.

— Все хорошо, Тацуя, слышишь? Все хорошо, вы нас спасли.

Тацуя растерянно посмотрел на него, и Кисе захотелось рассмеяться от облегчения — наконец-то его лицо ожило, перестало походить на посмертную маску.

— У тебя такое лицо в драке, капитан Тацуя, что враги должны сами падать замертво.

— Ну вот, а горничные говорят, я красивый. Врут, значит. — Тацуя обиженно скривил губы.

— Капитан, у нас все готово! — крикнул гвардеец и указал на аккуратно подвязанное крыло Кайджо.

— Нам пора. — Тацуя достал из мешка маленькую фляжку и протянул Кисе. — Болеутоляющий настой, двух глотков тебе хватит.

Не сказать, чтобы у Кисе сейчас что-то сильно болело. Уши горели да сердце стучало едва ли не сильнее, чем когда они с Кайджо падали на деревья, но в таком деле настоем не поможешь.

Тацуя забрал у Кисе фляжку и подошел к Кайджо.

— Тебе надо это выпить, — начал уговаривать он. — Зелье не очень вкусное, зато тебе не будет больно всю дорогу. Давай, девочка, выпей же, ну.

Кайджо скосила подозрительный взгляд на фляжку, но поддалась мягкому голосу и поглаживаниям по шее и открыла клюв. Тацуя быстро опрокинул ей в рот фляжку. Кайджо помотала головой, фыркнула, поднялась и переступила с лапы на лапу.

— Ну как детка, мы дойдем до замка? — спросил Кисе.

Кайджо потянулась клювом к его перетянутым ребрам и низко заклекотала.

— Это я не дойду? — возмутился Кисе. — Тацуя, она во мне сомневается!

Тацуя только усмехнулся и указал Кисе на запасную лошадь. Тот забрался в седло и даже не обратил внимания на дернувшую боль в боку — все думал, что не успел сказать Тацуе, какой он красивый. Только не такой, как рассказывают горничные.

В замке их с Кайджо сразу же отвели к королевскому магу. Мидорима и глазом не моргнул, когда к нему в приемную завалился грифон, только отодвинул пару стульев к стене, чтобы не мешались. Пока их лечили, Тацуя стоял в углу, не спуская глаз с Кисе. Его внимательный взгляд успокаивал мандраж, только благодаря этой молчаливой поддержке Кисе не лез Мидориме под руку, когда тот вытаскивал стрелу из крыла. Тот, конечно, лучше знал, как обращаться с ранеными грифонами, но Кисе все равно было не по себе и казалось, что Мидорима все делает неправильно. Он выдохнул, только когда Кайджо распрямила крыло и удовлетворенно клекотнула.

С Кисе и его поломанными ребрами — тремя все-таки, как выяснилось, — Мидорима разобрался очень быстро и, как тому показалось, далеко не так осторожно, как с Кайджо. Заклинание обожгло сильнее удара дубинки, а зелье, которое его заставили выпить, ободрало ему горло. Кисе закашлялся и со слезящимися глазами попросил воды.

— Нельзя, — отрезал Мидорима. — Подожди полчаса, пока оно подействует. Завтра приведешь грифона ко мне на осмотр, свободны.

Кайджо отвели в ее стойло, где она, схрумкав яблоко с ладони Кисе, сгребла все сено в один угол и мгновенно на нем уснула.

— Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть, — сказал Тацуя. — Пойдем, я велел нагреть тебе ванну.

— Когда ты успел?

— Пока вы тут обнимались.

— Ты просто ревнуешь меня к Кайджо, — засмеялся Кисе.

— Ты не представляешь, как, — серьезно отозвался Тацуя, а потом все-таки подмигнул.

После горячей ванны Кисе так разморило, что он едва добрался до стола, на котором Тацуя выставил целую армию тарелок.

— Я столько не съем, — пожаловался он. — Позови Кагамиччи, если тебе некуда продукты девать.

— Вообще-то я надеялся провести этот вечер с тобой, — мягко сказал Тацуя.

Кисе не нашел, что возразить. Да и не хотелось — после взглядов Тацуи, которыми тот прожигал его весь день, потребность остаться наедине ощущалась почти физически. И еще Кисе понял, что просто соскучился — из-за озверевших гоблинов у них давно не выпадало возможности даже просто поговорить.

— Знаешь, я ужасно испугался, — сказал вдруг Тацуя, глядя в столешницу. — Не помню, когда так боялся последний раз.

— Я заметил, — ответил Кисе и отложил надкусанный ломтик сыра. Есть не хотелось. — Не знаю, насколько это глупо, но мне очень приятно.

— Когда-нибудь я проломлю тебе голову сам, — ласково сказал Тацуя. — Просто чтобы не беспокоиться, в какую еще передрягу ты попадешь.

— Эй, это был первый раз! — возмутился Кисе.

— Ага. А гарпии на западной границе? Вы же специально пугнули стаю, чтобы посмотреть, что будет. А к ограм вы зачем забрались?

— Мы не знали, что там огры, — соврал Кисе. Он надеялся, что о той вылазке никто не узнает — она была совершенной безумной, но они с Кайджо никогда раньше не видели огров.

— Рета, твой парный талисман у меня. Я все знаю.

— А говорили, что за гонцами не подглядывают. Все врут, Тацуя, все врут, — вздохнул Кисе.

— Не подглядывают, — сказал Тацуя и склонил голову набок. — Просто мне нравится смотреть на тебя.

Воздух между ними едва ли не искрил, у Кисе даже покалывало губы. Тацуя глядел на него, подперев подбородок ладонью, такой спокойный с виду, словно смотреть — это все, что ему нужно. В другой раз Кисе не отказался бы от долгой пикировки, чтобы посмотреть, вспыхнет ли воздух и кто сдастся первым, но сейчас его выдержки не хватало. Он провел пальцем по губам, как будто собирая крошки, и даже от собственного прикосновения его передернуло.

Тацуя неторопливо поднялся, обошел стол и склонился над Кисе, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Погладил большими пальцами скулы, обвел губы и наконец поцеловал, прикусив нижнюю губу. Кисе запрокинул голову и прижал его к себе — весь чертов суматошный день ему хотелось нормально коснуться Тацуи. А поцеловать оказалось еще лучше.

— Ты не очень устал? — пробормотал Тацуя ему в губы и коснулся их языком, не давая толком ответить.

— Для тебя — не устал, — ответил Кисе. Какая усталость, когда у Тацуи такая охренительная задница, которую хочется гладить и мять, не останавливаясь.

Тацуя расцепил его руки — с трудом, Кисе сопротивлялся, цеплялся за штаны и кусал ему губы — сдернул со стула и подтолкнул к спальне. Там толкнул на кровать, содрал с него рубашку и медленно провел языком по залеченным ребрам, лизнул соски. Кисе путался в завязках, пытаясь раздеть Тацую, а тот никак не помогал и увлеченно покусывал его ухо. Злое нетерпение только мешало, от каждого, даже случайного, прикосновения к коже потряхивало.

— Стой, капитан Тацуя, подожди, — попросил Кисе. — Дай я...

Тацуя отстранился, Кисе опрокинул его и навалился сверху, чтобы не вывернулся. Но тот не возражал — покорно растекся по постели, дал себя раздеть и провел кончиками пальцев по натянувшимся в паху штанах. Кисе посмотрел в его потемневшие, почти черные глаза — и голова закружилась, как при стремительном нырке в полете. Его затягивало в эти зрачки, в поцелуи, в нетерпеливые жадные касания. Тацуя прижался к нему всем телом, выгнулся, потерся о бедро членом и сипло втянул воздух сквозь зубы, почти зашипел.

На светлой коже Тацуи легко проявлялись следы от зубов и ногтей, Кисе разукрасил ему грудь и живот розовыми метками и зализывал их, наблюдая, как они светлеют, а потом оставлял новые. Тацуя протиснул между ними руку и сжал оба члена, мазнул пальцем по головкам и толкнулся бедрами. Кисе подавился воздухом от одного этого движения, от скольжения в тесном кольце пальцев. Тацуя медленно водил рукой вверх-вниз, разжигая возбуждение, откровенно сводя с ума. Локти подгибались, Кисе перекатился на бок, закинул ногу Тацуи себе на бедро и поцеловал его так, что у самого в глазах потемнело. Показалось, что прокусил губу, но кому — не понял, только привкус крови поплыл на языке и быстро растворился. Тацуя подался навстречу, притерся к нему, почти вклеился, и Кисе закрутило в спирали свободного падения. Он скользнул пальцами по сжатому кулаку Тацуи, огладил влажные головки, накрыл его руку своей и двинул быстрее несколько раз. Тацуя коротко застонал и запрокинул голову, тяжело хватая ртом воздух. Его уносило тем же потоком, Кисе видел закатывающиеся глаза, слышал в быстром дыхании отрывистое:

— Рета, Рета...

Кисе облизал два пальца, провел между его ягодиц и погладил сжатый анус. Тацуя вздрогнул всем телом и снова застонал, когда Кисе надавил и протиснул внутрь кончик пальца, потом выгнул спину и сам насадился глубже.

Кисе казалось, что он падает в бездну, бесконечно летит в пустоте, набирая скорость, только кровь грохотала в ушах, и стоны Тацуи отсчитывали ускоряющийся ритм. Он не разбирал, что Тацуя сбивчиво шепчет ему на ухо, слышал только свое имя, и на самом тихом протяжном «Рета», чувствуя, как Тацую выгибает оргазмом, он тоже кончил. Как на стремительном взлете, в горло ворвался воздух, а из головы выдуло все, осталась только эйфория. Кисе прижался к влажному виску Тацуи и решил, что в ближайшие пару недель не разожмет руки.

 

* * *

Этот сон был самым неуместным в жизни Кисе. Классным, интересным и, если уж честно, желанным, но очень и очень неуместным. Если бы он приснился вчера, а лучше — завтра, Кисе было бы намного проще пережить этот день.

И надо же было этому средневековому порно влезть в его сны именно сегодня, когда Тацуя впервые с их прошлой встречи приехал в Токио. Еще и сон оказался таким ярким, и то и дело вспоминались какие-нибудь подробности. Как Тацуя откидывает волосы с лица, когда тянется за поцелуем, как закусывает губы, когда ему очень хорошо, и как четко проступают следы зубов на внутренней стороне бедра.

Дальше Кисе старался не думать, но воображение все равно подкидывало картинки из сна, одна ярче другой. Утренней дрочки в душе было недостаточно, чтобы избавиться от напряжения на весь предстоящий день. Кисе кончил так сильно, что едва устоял на ногах, а в ушах стоял шепот: «Рета, Рета». Это не обычное напряжение, с которым так или иначе приходится справляться всем подросткам. Это настоящая проблема.

На стритбольную площадку Кисе пришел весь издерганный. Он так и не придумал, чего бы такого с собой сделать, чтобы, глядя на Тацую не думать о произошедшем во сне.

Он опоздал, конечно — сделал пеший круг по кварталу, пытаясь проветриться. Все уже собрались, он издалека зацепился взглядом за силуэт Тацуи и больше не мог смотреть ни на кого другого. Помахал всем рукой и сразу подошел к нему.

— Как же здорово наконец тебя увидеть, Рета, — сказал Тацуя.

— Да. Очень.

Что бы там ни случилось ночью, Кисе страшно хотелось с ним встретиться. Теперь, пожалуй, еще сильнее. Тацуя пожал протянутую руку и почему-то покраснел. На его светлой коже заметно проявлялся даже легкий румянец, а сейчас его щеки просто полыхали.

У Кисе самого тоже горели уши, он только надеялся, что под волосами не видно.

Игра все-таки прошла хорошо, у них с Тацуей наладилась почти телепатическая связь, и пасы друг друга они перехватывали не глядя. Кисе и думать забыл обо всем, кроме баскетбола, а после игры стало проще говорить с Тацуей, и сон не лез постоянно в голову.

Об одном только жалел Кисе — им так и не удалось остаться наедине. Хотя они и не планировали ничего такого и даже не заговаривали ни разу, время от времени казалось, что хотелось этого не одному Кисе. А если он может читать мысли Тацуи во время игры или при заказе в кафе, то и в остальном вряд ли ошибется. Только в окружении стольких горластых друзей нет возможности даже подумать об этом.

Прощался он с тяжелым чувством, и в глазах Тацуи ему почудилась похожая грусть.

— Завтра спишемся как обычно? — спросил он.

— Обязательно. — Тацуя сжал его ладонь обеими руками.

Добравшись домой, Кисе заперся в комнате и дрочил, как никогда в жизни. На правой руке все еще ощущалось пожатие Тацуи, а в левой руке телефон показывал сообщение:

«Жаль, мало поговорили сегодня. Я скучал».

* * *

Королева хохотала так, что звенели канделябры с хрустальными подвесками. В целом, звук получался очень приятный, хоть концерты давай. Знать бы еще, что именно в следующий раз ее так насмешит.

— Готовит он! — не унималась она. — Он хоть сам понимает, что дослужился до трактирной кухарки?

— Не уверен, — ответил Тацуя. — Тайга иногда увлекается.

Хотя в этот раз повод был очевиден — Кисе сам ржал, глядя на генерала Кагами у огромного котла с похлебкой посреди пепелища, в которое превратился трактир после очередного набега гоблинов. Королевская строительная помощь была занята на восстановлении крыш и амбаров Канагавы, деревенские перебирали распотрошенные запасы и готовились к голодной зиме. Королева взяла обеспечение Канагавы едой на себя, но пока лютовали гоблины, решила не восполнять запасы полностью — толку-то, все равно через неделю разворуют.

В эти тяжелые дни генерал Кагами решил, что его долг — предотвратить голодный мор. Так и сказал — созвал всю Канагаву за трактир, где на вытоптанном картофельном поле было достаточно места для всех, и пообещал всех кормить. Правда, не все поняли, что деревня временно кормится из общего котла, в который идут общие продукты. Касамацу объяснил непонятливым, и даже если не все поняли и после этого, продукты отдали без возражений. Со старостой в деревне не спорили.

С трактирщиком тоже не спорили — себе дороже, — но Кагами об этом не знал. Он нашел огромный котел в отличном состоянии, признал развалины трактирного камина пригодными для готовки и вынес на общий стол все, что обнаружил в трактирном амбаре. Имаеши немой статуей наблюдал, как Кагами крошит в общий котел копченый окорок, который он явно собирался растянуть на блюдо дня ближайших двух месяцев. Когда Кисе застал эту полевую кухню, он очень живо представил, как Имаеши записывает имя Кагами в особом списке людей, подлежащих казни через постройку нового трактира. Лицо у него было такое, будто он записывает прямо сейчас.

Уже неделю Кагами отказывался явиться пред королевские очи с докладом и передавал одинаковые послания: «Деревня разрушена, отчет об ущербе отправлен, делаем все возможное для поддержки местного населения». Послания писал Касамацу под диктовку Кагами:

— Да не могу я сейчас, у меня суфле запекается! Напиши там, что я занят очень. Так, ты! Ты кто? Куда розмарин потащил? Кто же сушеный на готовое блюдо сыплет, ты нас всех отравить хочешь? Отдай перец, отдай, кому говорю, ты все равно понятия не имеешь, что с ним делать.

Касамацу сделал, что мог, Кисе тоже, но королева слишком хорошо знала своих генералов. Прочитав четвертое скопированное послание, она спросила у Кисе:

— Кто пустил его на кухню?

Кисе и выложил все. И добавил, что никто Кагами никуда не пускал, его просто не останавливали.

— Кисе, отвези Химуро в Канагаву, — сказала королева, отсмеявшись. — Может, хоть он сможет уговорить Кагами вернуться в замок. Нужно обсудить с ним, как дальше быть с этими гоблинами, мы же по кругу ходим.

Пока летели на Кайджо вдвоем, Тацуя так тесно прижимался к спине Кисе, что тот думал — не долетят. Приземлятся в каком-нибудь лесочке, и там он до вечера будет мстить за поглаживание живота под рубашкой и покусанную шею. Он так замечтался, что даже когда они добрались до развалин трактира, не сразу понял, что не так и почему вокруг стоят очень задумчивые люди.

За единственным уцелевшим столом Кагами пил с гоблином.

Кисе потянулся было за кинжалом, но никакой угрозы не почувствовал. Они что-то мирно обсуждали, потягивали пиво и отщипывали мясо от уже наполовину объеденного окорока. Имаеши не было видно — наверное, оплакивал свои запасы. Или, что вероятнее, перепрятывал.

— Тайга, — Тацуя коснулся его плеча и спросил: — А что происходит? Ты решил заключить мирный договор?

— О, Тацуя, ты вовремя! — обрадовался Кагами. — Тут такое дело интересное. Теппей рассказывает, что им надоело разорять деревню.

Высоченный плечистый гоблин с удивительно простодушным лицом помахал им рукой и улыбнулся. Как будто и не гоблин вовсе из племени, которое уже год не давало жизни всей Канагаве.

— Мы же мирные, — сказал он. — Ну, почти все. И сами первые не напали бы, у нас ведь тоже посевы, скотина, дел по горло. А местным, видать, не нравится соседство, они нам пакостят постоянно.

— Как пакостят? — удивился Кисе. — Да когда нам, мы же деревню постоянно заново отстраиваем!

— А вот это самое интересное, — сказал Кагами. — Ты слушай, слушай.

— Пакостят, ага, — продолжил Теппей. — То скотину выпустят и разгонят по лесу, то в амбар заберутся и зерно попортят, а сегодня посевы все перекопали. И все ночью и тихо так, никто не слышит. С колдуном, наверное, на дело ходят.

— Так нет у нас колдуна, — сказал Кисе. — Трактирщика только подозревали пару лет назад, но забыли, как он пиво перестал разбавлять. Да и кому это надо вообще?

— Вот я и пришел спросить, зачем вы это делаете. — Теппей отхлебнул пива. — Мы хоть и мирные, но мстительные, особенно главный наш. Вы нам посевы попортите, а мы — вам.

Кисе повернулся к Кагами.

— А староста знает?

— Конечно, знает. Он к гоблинам на переговоры пошел.

— И ты его пустил?

— А что? Я с ним парней своих отправил, чтобы не случилось чего. Ну не будут же они его убивать.

Кисе живо представил лицо Касамацу, услышавшего новости, и застонал, закрыв лицо руками.

— Они его — не будут. Не успеют.

Такие новости нужно было срочно доложить королеве. Тацуя написал послание, подробнее расспросив Теппея, отдал его Кисе, а сам остался, чтобы поговорить с деревенскими о ночных вылазках к гоблинам.

Обратно Кисе вернулся с самой королевой и ее советницей, по земле их догоняла конница, которую выслали на всякий случай. Королева почему-то была уверена, что все решится мирно, но глядя на ее лицо, можно было предположить, что она собирается голыми руками передушить всех виновных.

Возле трактира Касамацу пытался вытрясти душу из какого-то гоблина. Вокруг них ходили Теппей с Имаеши и призывали то ли к порядку, то ли к немедленному убийству— за руганью Касамацу было непонятно.

— Молчать! — гаркнула королева. — Виноватых нашли?

Все показали на неизвестного гоблина, а тот — на Имаеши.

— Я отказываюсь нести ответственность в одиночку, — сказал он. — Это была идея Имаеши, он меня заставил.

— Кто же тебе, Ханамия, поверит-то, — Имаеши скорбно покачал головой. — Ведь на сотню миль вокруг знают, что ты ничьей власти над собой не признаешь. Аккуратнее надо слухи пускать, боком могут выйти.

— Это репутация, — оскалился Ханамия, — тебе, лживой скотине, не понять.

— Ну вот как с таким работать? — спросил Имаеши у королевы, картинно разведя руками. — Вы можете представить нас подельниками?

— Что я могу представить, неважно, — ответила она. — Мое дело — вынести приговор.

— Может, трактир обыскать? — предложила Момои. — Судя по отчетам об ущербе, тут на заднем дворе еще одна деревня должна быть, а я вижу только сарай.

Под тоскливым взглядом Имаеши гвардейцы быстренько перетряхнули все, что осталось от трактира, и совмещенный с сараем сортир. Он порывался им помочь, но Кагами не пустил — усадил на лавку и не спускал с него глаз.

В ворохе найденных свитков Момои нашла очень подробные записи о королевских деньгах, выделенных на восстановление деревни, и о том, на что они были потрачены. По всему выходило, что почти ни на что — ни резных ставен, ни трех амбаров с конюшней и в помине не было. А скоро гвардейцы притащили и сундучок с золотом.

— А ты дотошный, — сказала Момои, просматривая свитки. — Даже не знаю, что и делать с тобой, казнить или в советники взять.

— Сначала под арест, а там подумаем, — решила королева. — Теперь гоблины. Ханамию тоже под арест, остальное племя может перекочевать. Я подобрала несколько мест, завтра вышлю гонца.

— Если нас беспокоить не будут, можем и тут остаться, — сказал Теппей. — Привыкли уже, земля тут хорошая.

— Это вы с деревенскими решите. Староста, а ты что за трактирщиком своим не уследил? Будто не видел, что он в отчетах пишет.

— Так ведь, Ваше Величество, никто и не говорил, что мы тут все хорошие, — ответил Касамацу, глядя ей в глаза.

Кисе едва не упал, запнувшись о собственную ногу, хорошо, Тацуя подхватил. Кагами подавился пивом и закашлялся. Королева переглянулась с Момои и улыбнулась.

— А ты нахал. Сундук мы заберем, все равно трактир ваш золотой не надо восстанавливать, а на остальное денег хватит.

— Может, и этому тоже место найдем, — задумчиво сказала Момои, уходя с охапкой свитков.

После отъезда королевы из закромов трактира извлекли несколько бочек с пивом и принялись праздновать примирение Канагавы с гоблинами. Жаль, что они раньше о таком не подумали, пение нестройным хором и общее похмелье очень сближают.

А Кисе незаметно увел Тацую, затащил в рощицу неподалеку и отомстил. Вышли они оттуда уже в сумерках, с пятнами от травы на штанах, а у Кисе под ключицей расцветал яркий засос как напоминание, что ему еще мстить и мстить.

* * *

На каникулах у Тацуи наконец появилась возможность приехать в Токио просто так, не на экскурсию или матч. После всех этих снов, которые Кисе уже смотрел как интересный сериал, осталось ощущение, что они уже давно вместе, и неловкость пропала. Только приходилось постоянно одергивать себя, когда хотелось поцеловать Тацую. Казалось, что это так просто и естественно, но Тацуя мог не понять, если бы Кисе набросился на него ни с того ни с сего. Нужен был правильный момент.

Они сыграли один на один на уединенной площадке в парке и сели на скамейку поболтать. Кисе уже собирался подойти к самому главному, как вдруг Тацуя сказал:

— А ты мне снишься. Давно, и сны такие странные, с продолжением, будто другая жизнь.

Кисе застыл с открытым ртом. Он подумывал рассказать Тацуе о своих снах, но решил, что его сочтут если не психом, то придурочным пикапером. История о том, что во сне они встречаются, а значит, и в жизни тоже должны быть вместе, выглядела как неудачный подкат.

— Ты там королевский гонец и летаешь на грифоне, — продолжал Тацуя. — А я капитан королевской стражи. Бред, правда? Такое только во сне может быть.

— Самой бредовой была заварушка с гоблинами, — сказал Кисе. — А все остальное мне понравилось.

Тацуя вытаращился на него, пытаясь что-то сказать, но так и не выдавил ни слова. Кисе притянул его за шею, прижался губами ко рту, и мир вокруг зашатался. Он помнил эти поцелуи по снам, там они казались настоящими, но на самом деле были намного лучше, ярче. Тацуя ответил жадно, как будто только этого и ждал несколько месяцев. А может, так и было — Кисе же ждал. Одними снами сыт не будешь.

— Как так получилось, что нам снятся одинаковые сны? — спросил Тацуя, оторвавшись от него ненадолго.

— Наверное, это знак свыше, — ответил Кисе. — А может, мы просто одну и ту же мангу читаем.

— Сегодня ночью было круто.

— В роще-то? Да, мне тоже понравилось. Надо повторить.

Тацуя оглядел окружающие площадку деревья. Его лукавый взгляд был очень многообещающим.

* * *

Кисе потянулся и посмотрел на окно — через неплотно закрытые ставни просачивался мутный рассвет. Вставать еще слишком рано, а спать уже не хотелось.

Тацуя повернулся к нему и разлепил один глаз.

— Рета, ты чего не спишь? — пробормотал он и натянул на обоих одеяло повыше. — Рань же несусветная.

— Опять этот сон приснился, где мы подростки в каменном городе. Они наконец поцеловались!

— Долго же они, — хмыкнул Тацуя. — А потом что?

— А потом они пошли в рощу. — Кисе закинул ногу Тацуе на бедро и потерся стояком о его живот. — Мне рассказать или показать?

Тацуя зевнул ему в ключицу и потянулся за поцелуем. Он никогда не спрашивал, почему в этих странных снах с продолжением их с Кисе тоже так тянет к другу. Они оба знали — иначе и быть не могло даже во сне.


End file.
